


A Circle of Crows

by Amrynth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, How do I tag?, Mistake it til you make it, Mistaken as dating, When everyone thinks you're dating but you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrynth/pseuds/Amrynth
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama stumble upon Yachi out on a date and decide to see what's going on.





	A Circle of Crows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monkeyingaround](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyingaround/gifts).



> A gift for tumblr @monkeyingaround for Haikyuu Secret Santa 2018! I had a lot of fun coming up with something cute and fun for them!

“Wait. Is that Yachi?” 

Kageyama frowned down at the arm that was blocking his chest. Only when it was apparent its owner wasn’t even paying attention to his disapproval did he look up from the initial object of his displeasure, the arm blocking him. Kageyama hated being blocked. His baleful gaze moved to the other object of his displeasure, Hinata. Well, annoyance. Maybe not annoyance or displeasure. It was actually easier not to think about how he felt about the person blocking his path.

“Get down get down get down,” Hinata pulled on his arm and forced Kageyama to crouch down behind a large shrub outside a cafe. 

“Wha-”

“Shh!” Hinata was louder than him, pushing a warm hand over his face and further irritating him. Displeasure was definitely the operative word.

Kageyama pushed his hand out of the way and shifted to peer over the hedge. There was Yachi, wearing a blue dress that looked as though it was made of ruffles and cotton candy, with a pale, oversize sweater on top. She was waiting just outside the entrance of the very cafe, blithely unaware they were hiding behind one of the bushes around the outside terrace. The cafe was small and full of couples holding hands while they enjoyed a plate of sweets with tea.

“Do you think she’s on a daaaaate?” Hinata asked, drawing out the word as though the mere thought of it was scandalous. “Our Yachi?” 

“Should we go ask?” Kageyama started to get up and Hinata pulled him back down by the front of his shirt. 

The redhead looked scandalized, his golden eyes wide and staring up at him. “You can’t just ask someone if they’re on a date. And keep your voice down.”

While they argued, a tall, lanky figure approached Yachi; both Hinata and Kageyama froze. The figure was a girl, tall, with brown hair pulled back into a long ponytail down her back. She wore a slim denim skirt with a dark shirt that Kageyama wasn’t sure what to make of other than that there were knots on the sleeves. Why were there knots? 

Soon the two girls had gone into the cafe and picked a table near a small planter. He’d been so busy ignoring Hinata spluttering something in his ear he’d missed anything they’d said to one another. 

“Perfect.” Hinata grabbed onto Kageyama, who’d been about to leave now that the object of interest was gone and only the object of intense fascination and irritation remained. He pulled Kageyama’s jersey sleeve and dragged him in after them. 

“What? What’s perfect? H-hey.” Kageyama didn’t really resist. He was always drawn, mothlike, to the bright warmth of Hinata, it was impossible not to go along with him. They’d been on their way to a Saturday practice; now it seemed they were going to waste precious hours that could have been used for volleyball to spy on Yachi and her friend.

“Shh!” the little redhead hissed, shoving Kageyama into the seat on the opposite side of the planter from Yachi and her friend. He climbed into the booth right next to him, leaning close in order to peer through the foliage in the planter and try to see through it without being seen by the booth occupants on the other side. 

“Hi, can I get you anything?”

Kageyama blinked at the waitress that had approached their table. He’d already been quite aware of the other first year practically draped across his lap, peeking through the planter. His jerked his knee up and hit Hinata’s arm against the table which resulted in him sitting up, indignant. 

“Milk.” Kageyama said once Hinata had righted himself and they were presentable once again.

* *

“Wait. Was that Hinata and Kageyama?”

Tsukishima walked a few steps further before he even realized that Yamaguchi had stopped. He pulled his phone from his pocket and stopped the music he’d been half-listening to in order to give his attention to his friend. “What?” 

Yamaguchi pulled him back a few feet so he wasn’t standing in front of the door and over to a better hiding place in the shade behind an outdoor planter. They watched the two figures crouching outside the cafe. 

“Hmm? What’s the Court King doing here do you think? With the Little Ball of Sunshine?” Tsukishima asked, sounding faintly amused and trying to hide his interest with sarcasm. “Aren’t we all supposed to be going to practice?” 

Yamaguchi opened his mouth to respond but then the Freak Quick Spike Duo darted into the cafe, apparently eager not to be seen. 

“Hey, Tsukki, do you think they’re on a date?” Yamaguchi asked, head tilting to one side as he watched them sneak into the cafe. Of course those two wouldn’t think it was a bad idea to get a date in right before practice, wouldn’t think to go somewhere that wasn’t this close to their school. 

Tsukishima pushed his glasses up his nose, considering Yamaguchi’s suggestion with a very serious air. “Them? I thought they’d been dating for a while. What with their freak quicks, you don’t have that sort of chemistry if it’s just the game.”

Yamaguchi wasn’t sure of that part, Kageyama had all the emotional maturity of a kumquat and Hinata’s entire world revolved around volleyball. But come to think of it, his volleyball revolved around Kageyama and that meant Hinata’s world also revolved around- It was circular logic but it made sense in a fashion. “Should we go look?” 

“Eh? At what?” Tsukishima blinked down at him and then looked back to the cafe where the duo had gone in. It was full of couples on dates; he’d been joking about them already dating, mostly, but he was starting to have his doubts now that Yamaguchi had taken him seriously. What if they really were dating? 

Without leaving room for further debate, Yamaguchi grabbed Tsukishima’s hand and pulled him toward the cafe. Apparently he had also forgotten about their upcoming practice and Tsukishima was ambivalent about it anyway. It was far more interesting to add to his pool of things to get Kageyama riled up over. Timing their entrance into the cafe was tricky and they ended up hiding behind the very same plant they’d noticed the Freak Quick Pair hiding behind in the first place. It was Tsukiyama’s sense of timing that had them slipping in while both Kageyama and Hinata had their attention on the other side of a small planter in the cafe.

* *

“Wait. Was that Yamaguchi and Tsukiyama? What are they doing going into a cafe right now?” Tanaka stopped mid-stride, catching Nishinoya by surprise. 

The libero laughed. “Wouldn’t it be funny if they were on a date?”


End file.
